


trials by fire

by sungyeols



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life, implications of mpreg, mentions of depression, sungyeol is a very special guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyeols/pseuds/sungyeols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lee sungyeol goes through a series of court  trials because no one believes that he’s innocent, sunggyu knows but doesn’t admit that he is wrong in every way, howon and sungjong try so hard, very hard and dongwoo just struggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trials by fire

**Author's Note:**

> well this is kind of long, i wanted to fit everything in and I think it ended up as idk something i didn't expect lol, and also this is loosely based off a movie 'the trial' -but I added a few extra kicks;;

 

Sunggyu ruffles his own hair as he rummages through his satchel, looking for his car keys. He mentally curses himself as he searched around for it—hoping he’d find it soon. He doesn’t really want to be late, today is the day of the first trial and the last thing he wants to do is piss off the jury because he was late. After another minute of fumbling around he felt a little flat metal object brush against his skin. He woke up the car’s engine and hurried off.

For Sunggyu to say thankful is an understatement—his and his client’s life is basically saved by the clear roads and that guy who saved him from the trouble of finding a parking spot that was near the building. He headed for the door and went in, fixing his tie inside the elevator. He took a deep breath just as he was about to step out of the elevator. From there he can clearly see the statue of the lady justice, holding a scale, with her eyes blindfolded. _I hope the scales tip over in our favor,_ Sunggyu thought.

He immediately went to the waiting room, where he saw Dongwoo with Sungyeol. He was talking to the younger one, calmly patting his back because that’s what Dongwoo is good at—being generally caring and understanding—characteristics that made Sunggyu fell in love with him in the first place. But he’s not so sure now if the other loves him back. Dongwoo hates him now, is sick of him, is repulsed at the sight of even Sunggyu’s shadow. His heart clenches.

“Everything’s going to be okay. Your parents, I and Sunggyu will be there with you.” Dongwoo looks behind Sungyeol and spots Howon and Sungjong behind them. Hoya is rubbing circles in Sungjong’s hands as they both look at their son. The whole thing is taking its toll over them, Sungjong nearly as pale as a sheet, even paler than their son’s complexion that he got from him. Howon’s eyes have dark circles underneath them, every night it darkens, but he doesn’t let Sungjong know. Howon is a quiet man, awkward at most times but everyone knows he loves Sungjong and Sungyeol more than anything else in the whole wide world. It was Sungjong who did the unexpected screaming and crying—and crying more and saying profanities and _you’re so stupid sungyeol i never expected this from you i am so disappointed_ and more crying and more disappointments—more than what Sungyeol can handle. It was Howon who came later inside Sungyeol’s bedroom, who without a word came to his son and hugged him. They cried together while cradled in each other’s arms, and Howon broke into a sobbing mess when Sungyeol cried and apologized _i’m sorry i’m sorry i made mom mad i’m sorry i made dad cry please forgive  me  I’m sorry dad_.

He run his hand through his hair as the other hand is clutching Sungjong’s. Their fingers are laced together, making a pattern of reassurance, a pattern of trust and _we’re going to get through this  we have to be strong for Sungyeol._

Dongwoo tried to reassure Sungyeol. He told the younger to just relax and be honest, answer the questions truthfully and Sunggyu—the greatest lawyer ever, as Dongwoo mentioned to the younger—will do the rest, and Sungyeol believes it even with his condition because he knows, he just knows that Sunggyu would never let him down because Woohyun never let him down too—and the lanky guy _knows_ that whenever he sees the lawyer, he can see a bit of Woohyun in him. He can see hope.

Sunggyu approached them quietly and he cleared his throat in front of Dongwoo. The latter looked up and saw the elder standing, clad in the suit and tie and shoes that he himself prepared earlier because Sunggyu doesn’t have the best fashion sense even in his line of work where you just need to wear formal attire. _He looks so damn good_ , Dongwoo smiled bitterly at his thought and dropped his gaze.

“Oh, here you are Sunggyu.” he said and Sunggyu swore his heart clenched again. He used to call him Gyu.

“I’m sorry I was a bit late.” Sunggyu tried to ease the tension but of no avail. He inhales sharply—he has handled cases like this, sure yeah, but he hesitates—feels that something is different. He feels like he’s at the edge of some cliff and he can’t see what’s holding him back from falling. It makes him afraid, for some reason. He scrunches his face a bit and then out of nowhere he spots the other party’s lawyer, and then there’s Kim Myungsoo, wearing all black like he’s going to a funeral. He’s wearing sunglasses and keeps his little smug look on his face that kind of annoyed the lawyer.

“Myung!” his eyes were suddenly at Sungyeol, who had took notice of the appearance. Sunggyu knows Myungsoo is looking at Sungyeol through his dark as hell sunglasses but acts as if he doesn’t. _What a bastard._

“Myungsoo!” Sungyeol called out again. The other was a couple of seats away from them. The black haired boy shifted his seat awkwardly and went to leer at the other direction.

“Why isn’t he responding? Why isn’t Myungsoo looking at me? Is he avoiding me?” Sungyeol asks sadly and drastically glances at Dongwoo and his parents behind him. Dongwoo chose not to answer. There are times like this where he is emptied out, where words that need to be said can’t be said anymore because _he’s done and gone and._  Dongwoo snaps out of it.

A couple of minutes later they are let in. Sunggyu patted Sungyeol’s back and the younger—yet taller—gazes at the lawyer’s eyes; the very same look Woohyun has when he goes to Sunggyu asking for permission for a night out with friends or when he needs money to buy that new console. In his case, Sungyeol’s eyes bawled only two words. _Help me._

( % % % % % )

Lee Sungyeol was three when Sungjong noticed something was wrong with his child. He thought it was an attitude, or behavior that the kid will drop later on. But it was when Sungyeol was five that Howon and Sungjong decided to bring him to someone who can tell them what’s happening. The psychiatrist tells them Sungyeol is very special.

The two raised him and took care of him like what any other normal parent would do. The y loved him just the way he is. They loved him more when he went home one day with two packets of candy in his hands and gave one to Sungjong, _for mom_ he said, and one to Hoya, _for dad_ he said. They didn’t know Sungyeol knew their wedding anniversary date because no one told him, _but he knew_.

Sungyeol was ten when he first met Kim Woohyun. It was Woohyun’s first day in that school. Their family had to move to that town and so he was transferred to Sungyeol’s school. The kid with the really charming eyes and dark brown hair sat down beside Sungyeol at lunch because apparently no one wants to sit with someone like Sungyeol. Woohyun doesn’t even know why his new classmates warned him about Sungyeol. He found him very nice and fun—he was just a little eccentric, as Woohyun had put it in words when he was talking to Dongwoo right after he came home from school. Dongwoo beamed at his son for knowing such a word. Woohyun _was_ smart, just like Sunggyu. Woohyun _was_ kind and understanding, just like Dongwoo. Woohyun ended up as the lanky boy’s bestfriend and protector a week later.

Sungyeol isn’t very hard to love—Woohyun had found that out when he was thirteen. He can’t help but gaze at his friend’s pale complexion, his skin that Woohyun swore was as soft as cotton, his pretty eyes and weird whole being that Woohyun wants to marry. The brown haired boy kept his feelings to himself. He was okay just looking from his side. But he didn’t have the best patience (something that probably came from Sunggyu) and kissed Sungyeol one day.

Howon and Sungjong knew. They weren’t really surprised when Sungyeol accidentally told them one night at dinner. He kept his mouth covered by his hands to stop himself from talking when he realized he said _it already dropped it_ and Sungjong got up from his seat and was the first to hug him. Howon followed after when Sungyeol finally shouted _family hug!_

Sungyeol and Woohyun were dating secretly.

 

( % % % % % )

 

“Lee Sungyeol, kindly tell us about your family.” the lawyer—Myungsoo’s—asked Sungyeol who was now up for some questions. Sungyeol sat there uncomfortably, like a grown man on a child’s stool. He held his hands and occasionally pats his leg with it, whatever goes. He looks up and sees his parents sitting just beside Dongwoo.

“My family, is the best family one could ever have. I have my mom who cooks for me and prepares my lunch and washes and prepares my clothes before I go to school. My dad drives me to school before he goes to work and he gives me additional money as allowance that mom shouldn’t know about because dad tells me it’s for when I want to buy something from the store that we would pass by when we drive on the way home.” Sungjong looks at Howon because of that and the other just looks at him, a meaningful gaze, and even meters away Sungyeol saw the tears slide down on his mom—Sungjong’’s cheeks. He bit his lip.

“Can you tell us what’s the name of your mother and father?” the lawyer inquired. Sunggyu started to shift from his seat. He can already see where this is going and he is not feeling good.

“Lee Sungjong and Lee Howon.”

“Oh. _Oh._ So your parents are both male?”

“Y-yes. I think so?” Sungyeol answers very honestly. He knows his mom and dad are both male, but he loves them nevertheless and still calls them mom and dad because he knows it all secretly makes them happy.

“So, have you seen your parents engage in some sexual activity?” That’s where Sunggyu lost it. He needs to help Sungyeol.

“Objection your honor! The question is irrelevant!” Sunggyu suddenly stands up and half yells.

“Sit down, Attorney Kim. Attorney Yong, continue.” Sunggyu sat down again, regaining his composure. Now he confirms where the other lawyer is heading. He thinks quickly.

“I repeat the question. Have you seen your parents engage in a sexual activity?” Sungyeol hesitates and looks at his parents. He sees Dongwoo and remembers what he said—that he  should tell the truth as he remembers it because it’s going to make them win the case.

“Y-yes.” he stammers a bit, almost choking at the mention of the word. Sungjong shot a look again at Howon.

“So, when you _raped_ my client Kim Myungsoo, you knew what you were doing since you know what engaging in a sexual activity is?” Sunggyu stood up from his seat from frustration.

” _Objection,_ your Honor.”

 “But I didn’t rape Myungsoo, I would never hurt Myungsoo—Myungsoo would tell you! He’d tell you! I love him and he loves me and would never hurt him! I didn’t rape him!” Sungyeol’s eyes are wide as he says those words, desperately clinging on to those words.

“No further questions, your Honor.” the lawyer says and turns his back to face Sunggyu who was still standing and flashed him a little grin. Sunggyu felt like he was slapped in the face.

 

( % % % % % )

 

Sunggyu was furious. Woohyun was failing every class he was at—which was so unlike Woohyun. Back then Woohyun was first in every subject, every year, every class. It was just recently when he started losing interest in studying. Dongwoo gave him a long talk—of course without Sunggyu because he was always never home or when he was, he doesn’t have time for Woohyun; as if its hard raising a single child. Woohyun lackadaisically listened to Dongwoo, his eyes scanning the room and the entirety of the floor the whole time.

Woohyun thought they were careful, but nothing is ever enough. Sunggyu caught them at the park, holding hands and Woohyun was just leaning in for a kiss. Sunggyu drove home with a heavy feeling. When Woohyun came home, he was all smiles—smiles which soon disappeared when he saw his father standing by the living room, his face exuding a scary angry vibe that Woohyun was afraid of. (He’s always afraid when his father is mad, Sunggyu has a really bad temper most of the time.)

“Really Kim Woohyun? That retarded friend of yours?” Sunggyu snapped at him a couple of minutes into the discussion. Dongwoo was peering in by the entrance. Sunggyu didn’t tell him about this, neither did Woohyun. He was barely able to grasp what was the commotion about.

“I—he’s not that bad! He’s smarter than what you’d think! He isn’t an ordinary boy.” Woohyun protests, his hands in the pocket of his jeans, exactly the way Sunggyu does it when he’s frustrated at times.

“Of course he isn’t an ordinary boy. He’s retarded! He isn’t someone who should really hang out with you but I tolerated it.” It almost came out as a growl and Woohyun had to blink.

“Please stop calling him retarded. You have no right to judge him like that! You don’t _know him._ You don’t _know me._ You’re never even home. _”_

In the end, Sunggyu asked to meet this Lee Sungyeol.

Woohyun and Sungyeol proved his words wrong. Yes, he was mentally challenged—but there’s a spark in him, something in him that is  perfectly fine and normal. It was like he was just a really exceptional eccentric person (Woohyun had smiled when he heard his father say it because it was his first impression of him years ago). Their relationship was never kept a secret after that.

But there was a secret Woohyun had kept from both Sungyeol and his parents. Unluckily, it was Sunggyu _(again)_ who got to witness it when he was on the way home from work.

Woohyun is out in some random parking lot, with people Sunggyu knew who were not his son’s friends. They were drinking alcohol—cases and bottles lay by the side—and were huddled around a fire and as Sunggyu stared intently, he saw smoke coming out from the boy.

Woohyun never came home that night, and the night after that. The third night he came, and Sunggyu was just so exhausted from work that when he saw Woohyun sitting at the sofa he just kind of, _exploded._

“Who were you out with the other night?” he snapped at him quickly. Woohyun just stared at him.

“The hell do you care?” he hissed back. His half lidded eyes were red rimmed and his lips that were once full and plump were just dying out on him—changing its color.

“How dare you snap at me like that? I’m your father Woohyun!”

“How dare you snap at me like that too? You—you were never a father to me! You were hardly home and when you even remember that you still have a family here, you’re just in your study. Don’t pull that _I’m giving you a better future_ bullshit at me because I don’t need it! I—“ he wasn’t able to finish what he was saying because Sunggyu already punched the living daylights out of his son. Dongwoo came rushing from the kitchen and held Woohyun in his arms with a really worried look. Sunggyu may yell or curse but he has _never_ ever punched Woohyun or hurt him physically. They promised never to do that.

“You were drinking and smoking joints with some people the other night. Don’t lie I saw you.”

“So what? You expect me to say sorry and I won’t do it again? You expect me to say that I will be your perfect son again? I work hard for nothing you fucking asshole! You think you’re such a great person—you’re too engrossed saving other people’s lives that you weren’t able to see, no, you looked past through us.  Who’s going to save us? Who’s going to save me falling from the abyss that’s growing inside my head? W-Who’s going to save mom who takes antidepressants every day and every night like it’s a fucking candy? See you didn’t even know that shit.” Woohyun spat at him, word after word of pure honesty and hate. Woohyun was already crying by the time Sunggyu looked at Dongwoo with confused eyes and he saw the latter with tears already pooling down on his cheeks.

“We’re hurting, can’t you see it? _Can’t you save us?”_ Woohyun demanded, his knees shaking from everything. He probably shouldn’t have drunk a couple of bottles earlier. He also hadn’t taken his dose of antidepressants for a couple of days now. He regrets not stealing from Dongwoo’s medicine box earlier.

“Take back everything you said Kim Woohyun; and apologize. I’ll let you go this time, just take it back and apologize. If you repent for this, I will turn a blind eye and just think that you have drunk a couple of beers and saying drunken shit.” Sunggyu said calmly, trying to emphasize every word but before he can even blink he heard Woohyun say something under his breath and stormed out of the house, driving off with his car.

“ _You just won’t give up, will you.”_

An hour later, they receive a call.

“Is this Kim Woohyun’s guardian? He was involved in a car and truck collision and did not survive. I’m very sorry for your _loss_.”

 

( % % % % % )

 

Sunggyu completely lost hope when the other lawyer brought in one of Sungyeol’s classmates and got him to admit that he and his classmates enjoy watching pornography. This was not totally helping him win this case. He knew it from the very beginning, how a lost cause Sungyeol was.

He only took this case because Sungyeol had no lawyers who would take him, and because Dongwoo begged. They hardly talked with each other when Woohyun died and also because Dongwoo asked for a divorce. Dongwoo kept insisting that they help Sungyeol.

_“W-Woohyun asked you if you can save us, but at this point you can’t. W-Woohyun’s fucking gone and his absence is screaming at my face everytime I breathe. Your chance of saving us is long gone Sunggyu. So please save him, save Sungyeol. For Woohyun. For me. It’s out last request from you.”_

Sunggyu said yes.

 

( % % % % % )

 

Myungsoo currently works as a high school teacher. He is a very refined person, also nice and cool. He is that kind of teacher that everyone looks up to because he is just that _great._ Sungyeol is one of those who look up to him and is so close to putting him on a pedestal.

Woohyun’s departure took its toll on Sungyeol. He stopped going to school because he can’t find a reason to go anymore—because _Woohyun’s not there—_ and he refuses to eat—because _Woohyun’s not eating anymore—_ and Howon swears at the world when he sees Sungyeol try so hard to stop himself from breathing—because _Woohyun’s not breathing anymore._

Howon and Sungjong tried so hard. They gave triple of their love and affection. Did their best in all ways possible just to have Sungyeol back because Sungjong is afraid—so afraid his son might slip _away_ and he just won’t take it. He’ll go insane.

Five years later they got Sungyeol enrolled as a high school student where in his age he could be in college but the couple didn’t mind, Sungyeol didn’t mind too. They were just delighted to have Sungyeol back out there, interacting with the world again. They thought they lost him.

A year later Sungyeol’s comeback at studying; Myungsoo’s arrived. He’s a fairly experienced teacher for someone so young. He had no trouble adjusting to the teaching methods the new school offered. One of the students in his first class was Sungyeol. He stood out because he was often loud at times and he’s also tall and awkward but nice and cute and Myungsoo just can’t help but adore this person.

He offered to tutor Sungyeol.

It was then the whole thing started. They grew fond of each other—way _too much_ than Sungyeol expected it to be. He started falling for his teacher. The teacher started falling for the student. It didn’t take a genius to figure that out. Myungsoo knew it was wrong yet he pushed it. He took chances and risked everything. _Reckless._

 

( % % % % % )

 

When Sunggyu woke up that morning, he had an idea. He knew it would work if Sungyeol was saying half the truth right. He _believes_ Sungyeol is saying half of the truth. He just needs the other half out.

The last trial doesn’t start until afternoon, and Sunggyu woke up extremely early. He got up from the big bed and went straight to the bathroom. He and Dongwoo still live in the same house but not in the same room. They were also planning on selling it after finalizing the divorce. Dongwoo said he’d be travelling to another country to take some time off and Sunggyu wished him luck and all that. As for him, well he’ll probably take some time off from the firm and from work.

Sungyeol’s rape case is his last case.

He got dressed in casual clothes, just a plain collared polo and jeans. It’s been a long time since he wore jeans. He almost laughed at the thought but then frowns as he remembers Woohyun wearing his favorite ripped jeans when he died.

He didn’t even bother looking for Dongwoo when he stepped out of the house and drove. He picked up breakfast and flowers on the way to his destination. He has a good couple of hours to spend, and he’s going to spend it right.

He went to the mausoleum because it felt right. He went inside and was a couple of steps away from where Woohyun’s ashes lie when he saw the shadow. He’d recognize that shadow even in his sleep. It was Dongwoo’s.

“—and your dad is doing well, Woohyun-ah. He’s doing the best he can to help Sungyeol, I know it. He tries hard to help other people, you know him well.” Dongwoo then sat down at the bench behind him. He continued to look at Woohyun’s smiling face in the photo. He misses Woohyun more than ever. He missed his cheerful good morning bearhugs and his greasy comments. That was all before he got depressed and had to take medicine. Before he started hanging out with those guys from downtown who introduced him to alcohol and cigarettes and drugs. Dongwoo knew, but what was he supposed to do? He’s already struggling enough as it is and he can’t force Woohyun to stop doing those things because it would make Woohyun hate him.

“Woohyun-ah, I’m here.” Dongwoo didn’t even bother turning his head around because he knew it was Sunggyu. The latecomer held flowers in his one hand and coffee on the other. He put the pretty flowers beside the ones Dongwoo brought earlier. He sat down beside Sunggyu and stared at Woohyun’s photo too.

“Woohyun-ah, don’t worry. Sungyeol will be declared innocent. I assure you that. I know how much you love him.” Sunggyu tries to stop the tears. He bites his lip.

“Your dad loves you too. He was really stupid for not letting you know. He was really stupid for neglecting you and your mom.” he choked out on his words and he felt Dongwoo shift a bit beside him.

“I heard what you said before you left. _I give up, Woohyun-ah._ I’m sorry I’m not going to stay up late for work, I won’t lock myself in the study, I’ll even play with you on your console if you want or have a roadtrip with you whatever you want I, I’m going to save your mom and I’m going to save you I’m going to do anything just please—please come back Woohyun-ah.“

Both of them broke into a sobbing mess in front of their deceased son. 

Sunggyu managed to get out of that place and dragged Dongwoo along with him. The latter was too emotionally tired to even protest so he rode the shotgun seat while Sunggyu drove, just like the old days. None of them talked on the way back but when Sunggyu parked the card and was about to get out Dongwoo held his wrist and they stayed inside the car a little longer.

“I’m sorry. I never said it to you after all this time. I’m truly sorry. I’m not asking for your forgiveness or that, I just wanted to say I’m sorry.” Sunggyu whispered.

Dongwoo left the car immediately after that.

 

( % % % % % )

 

“So here’s the thing. You’re so stupid. You’re really retarded are you? You can’t even answer a simple question?” Sunggyu growled on Sungyeol as it was his final turn for questions. Sungyeol is looking down on the floor now and Howon swears he wants to punch Attorney Kim in the face.

“I—“ he doesn’t even give Sungyeol a chance to speak.

“So what you’re saying is that you did have sexual intercourse with him and that means you raped him, or was your definitions of rape not clear enough in your problematic brain?” Sunggyu pressed for more. Sungyeol is already on the verge of crying.

“Objection, your Honor!” Attorney Yong cried out but the judge easily dismissed him.

“But I didn’t rape him! I swear attorney! I might be mentally challenged or whatever you call it but I’m not a liar my dad taught me not to be a liar and I swear I’m not lying I didn’t rape him—“

“But what exactly were you doing if you are not raping him?”

“We—we were—Myungsoo told me not to tell anyone because he says he loves me and I believe him--“

“So you’re a stupid retarded fool who believes in anyone who says they love you? What kind of logic is that?”

 _“_ But Myungsoo does really love me and I love Myungsoo! Attorney—“

“You must have probably created that scenario in your brain to falsify your real intentions—didn’t you Lee Sungyeol?”

“Objection, your Honor!” Attorney Yong cried out again and this time the judge called on Sunggyu.

“Attorney Kim, get to your point.”

“My point is, Lee Sungyeol is wrong this whole time. He must’ve created these things in his head since he is capable of doing so because of his mental problem—“

“I did nothing wrong!”

“But you did Lee Sungyeol, you raped a man who did not have any intentions of being related to you in a sexual act—“

Sungyeol looked at Myungsoo’s eyes so hard. Tears are streaming down Sungyeol’s face as he tries to convince, persuade Myungsoo.

_I want to tell them._

_Please Myungsoo let me tell them._

_I want to tell them._

Myungsoo suddenly got up from his seat and removed his sunglasses.

“Go. Tell them everything. You can tell them our secret now.” Myungsoo’s voice came out hoarse.

 

( % % % % % )

 

It was an afternoon. Sungyeol’s voice came out as soft, a whisper as he says the words _I love you_ in Myungsoo’s ears. It was when Myungsoo replied with a simple _I love you too_ that Sungyeol started kissing him, more passionate than hurried. They kissed until no air was left between them and Sungyeol got Myungsoo under him in such a short time it was unbelievable. Myungsoo longed for his touches and his kissed and he arches his back as he moans, as he waits for Sungyeol.

Sungyeol got him ready right then and there on the table. Myungsoo was half naked then and there on the table where they usually solve Sungyeol’s math problems. Sungyeol was already in, thrusting in and out and Myungsoo can’t stop moaning because he keeps hitting the best spots when he saw it—a cellphone by the window.

His eyes widen up and tells Sungyeol to stop, and stop _and stop_ but Sungyeol knows that he shouldn’t stop because that’s what it says on porn movies and so he doesn’t and so Myungsoo’s moans became half scream because the camera—the cellphone its still there and suddenly he realizes everything is wrong _god its so wrong in so many ways_ that Myungsoo forcedly pushed Sungyeol and when he finally got him off he started dressing up in his clothes and he leaves without looking back.

Sungyeol followed short after a frustrated Myungsoo who keeps on thinking about his career, how its going to be broken and how is he going to feed his family and how what why, many questions fill his head that when Sungyeol grabs his wrists he almost pushes him away.

“What’s wrong? What’s happening? I don’t understand?” Sungyeol is confused and he demands answers. Myungsoo put his finger on his lips, a sign of staying quiet.

“Sungyeol-ah, listen. This will be our secret. You will never tell anyone about this because if you, then I won’t love you anymore.” he whispers to the student, loud enough for the two of them to hear.

“Okay, I will keep this as a secret because Myungsoo says he loves me. Do you really love me Myungsoo?” Sungyeol asks with his eyes trained on the other, waiting for his answer.

“Yes, I love you too. So stay quiet.” and with that Myungsoo left.

 

( % % % % % )

 

Sunggyu believed Sungyeol so he tested his luck and to his surprise, pressing Sungyeol down and making a scene with him as an idiot is going to work because he knows, if that Kim Myungsoo does love Sungyeol then he wouldn’t make the other suffer. It was a matter of choosing. What was more important than the whole world- love or career? Myungsoo was afraid to choose Sungyeol because he is still confused about a lot of things; the only thing he was sure of was that he loves the younger male. So in the end, he chose Sungyeol. He chose love.

Sunggyu was done for the day. He greeted the expectators who came and majority of them congratulated him. He was asked if he will be taking another case but he shook his head and said this was the last for him, for now. He left the room and walked out of the building to go to his car. He needs to go back home and start packing because they already sold the house and the divorce papers will be confirmed in a couple of days and they need to donate Woohyun’s stuff to charity and there’s still a lot of things to do and sort.

As Sunggyu was driving, he lets his mind work and think about Myungsoo and Sungyeol. Somewhere up in heaven Woohyun must be stupidly smiling at Sungyeol because he found someone who would take care of him even better than Woohyun, who would love him even better than Woohyun. Because Woohyun is like that, selfless. _He got that from Dongwoo,_ Sunggyu sighs.

Sunggyu is like Myungsoo in some way. He was given a choice, between his career and love—for his family. He was prolonging everything, not making a decision, not even thinking about it that when he knew the right answer it was already too late. He was left with no choice.

Sunggyu can never choose love. 

 

 


End file.
